


That Was Weird

by minervaparadi_no



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, fowlfest2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no
Summary: Artemis meets an old enemy.
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II & Holly Short
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	That Was Weird

**Author's Note:**

> It’s obscure character day! Have this!

After years of being stuck among the Mud Men, Zinnia had thought her return to Haven would be celebrated. After all, she had been fairly popular in her youth, but instead she had been met with dirty looks and rude whispers. All because she had let some Mud Boy read The Book.

_Artemis Fowl_. The Mud People were stupid. Everyone knew that. There was no way Zinnia could have guessed that he would not only decipher the Gnommish text, but use it for his wicked schemes. The worst part was that everyone had forgiven him after some incident involving some pixie, yet she was still treated like dirt. She stared out her window. One day she would get her revenge on the boy who stole her Book, the boy who ruined her life, the boy who... was standing across the street right now.

In a heartbeat, Zinnia had thrown open the window and leaped out. She flew towards Artemis Fowl, screaming. Landing in front of him and his elf companion, she shouted, “ _You!_ ”

“Artemis,” asked the elf, “Do you know her?”

Artemis shook his head, “I’m sorry, have we met?”

“You don’t remember me?!” Zinnia screamed, “ _You ruined my life!_ ”

“Excuse me?”

“Six years ago, in Ho Chi Minh city? You tried to _kill_ me!”

“Oh.” Artemis finally seemed to recognise her, “I’m extremely sorry about that. I was young and foolish and-”

“I don’t want your stupid apology,” said Zinnia, “I want _revenge_. And I’ll get it! Mark my words...”

Artemis and Holly watched the sprite fly away.

“That was weird,” said Holly.

“Agreed,”


End file.
